when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Natalya Von Konfety
"Natalya Von Konfety? My gosh, that's a communistic ripoff of the great Baroness von Bon Bon of Sugarland! It can't be happening! Would this woman try to destroy us all!? Oh golly, no! It can't be! I have to stop her before she could have the potential to destroy my village using her very own wits, even all of Inkwell Isle as well!" --Su Ji-Hoon, The War of the Two Sugarlands Natalya Von Konfety, real known as Natalya Iz Konfety (Russian: Наталья из конфеты), is the socialist leader of the People's Republic of Sahkarland (formerly as the Soviet Socialist Republic of Sugarland) and her army of who against Baroness Von Bon Bon, was the socialist ruler of Communist Party of Sugarland and was the one of who first nicknamed as Sweet Comrade. In World War III, her nickname is Sweet Comrade because only she and Nương Von Candy are nicknamed Sweet Comrades that they were help each other in their comradeship and friendship. She is very socialist with follow communist and Marxist–Leninist. She is based on 1930-1945 cartoon style and candy humanoid with Russian colors.She have her blonde hair (could be based on hair color of Russian lemon candy) and have her skins is light pink that she is Russian candy humanoid, unlike Baroness Von Bon Bon that it is for communist. Also, she will wear her own Kokoshnik and her hat with can use AKM or AK-47 Combat Candy (mainly use) but in combat, she will wear her custom Soviet military coat and her custom military ushanka for battle. She was born in Inkwell Isle that she will have her own Russian language and starting into communism when become a adult for make herself to be hired by USRAC, with can create her own Communist Party of Sugarland. In during Second Inkwell Isle War and Third Inkwell Isle War with USRAC War, she become socialist ruler of Communist Party of Sugarland that she and her socialist candy people will overthrow rules of Baroness Von Bon Bon, so she starting the born of Soviet Socialist Republic of Sugarland with the help of USRAC, Fauwan and Carlite. After the born of Soviet Socialist Republic of Sugarland, she will lead her own army to against Baroness Von Bon Bon, Sugarland and Candy Kingdom that she will attack at enemies by her own candy technology and candy warfare in during Sugarland Civil War and Second Gum Candy War. In the middle of Sugarland Civil War and Second Gum Candy War,she and her army completed use candy superweapons and could supply weapons to Vietnamese Sugarland when Vietnamese Sugarland getting hard about Grand Alliance invade. Soon, she support Vietnamese Sugarlandic people for make herself to become Sweet Comrades for her and Nương Von Candy. Also,she will keep her socialism to against Grand Alliance that she will have more weapons for become member of Beleninsk Pact until she will join Inkwell Isle Girls and make peace to Sugarland Soon,she and her army completed conquer Candy Kingdom, which USRAC moving the way to invade Land of Ooo, so it is last change to herself for make herself to against rules of Baroness Von Bon Bon. In the last of Sugarland Civil War and Second Gum Candy War,she have last time to kill Cuphead and Mugman for kill Baroness Von Bon Bon that she were still against Grand Alliance and NATO when her army still defending her and attacking at Sugarland until she will make her country to be People's Republic of Sakharland in the end of USRAC War. But then they can't become People's Republic of Sakharland because the Ducangers attack her country and all of Inkwell Isle that she will regret about had done to both Baroness Von Bon Bon,Sugarland and Cuphead in during Assassination of Cuphead,which she will sign Treaty of Sweet Allies and establish Sweet Allies with 4 candy nations. In the end of USRAC War,her country become People's Republic of Sakharland that she won't declare war to Sugarland in Treaty of Sugarland. She would wield the following weapons: an AK-47 Combat Candy, a PPSh-41, an MP-412 REX, a Tokarev pistol, an MP-443 Grach, a Stechkin automatic pistol, an SPP-1 underwater pistol and an SR-2 Veresk. Trivia * She can be inspirated from : The leadership and commanding her comrades are very well and same as Soviet leaders but make and love Soviet candies and Soviet foods,unlike Baroness Von Bon Bon Category:Characters Category:Candy Lovers Category:Communists Category:Females Category:Former Enemies Category:Inkwell Isle Characters Category:Inkwell Isle Girls Members Category:Rulers Category:USRAC War Survivors Category:Silbervia Conference Guests Category:Canopic Ceremony for the Silbervia Conference Guests